Xenosaga Ep IV Das finden, das verloren ist
by field of ash roses
Summary: To find which is lost.
1. Time line

Hey everyone i hope you liked my preview this one is more of a time line that will get you updated on what happened after the battle with Zarathustra.

* * *

4768 T.C.- Shion, Jr., Allen, and Elsa crew leave in search of Lost Jerusalem.

4769 T.C.- Shion and Allen get married.

4769 T.C.- Shion and Allen have a daughter and name her Seria.

4770 T.C.- Elsa returns for ship supplies and food.

4771 T.C.- Leaves after learnig about MOMO's new U.M.S. (Unus Mundus Stream).

4780 T.C.- Elsa returns after learning Juli is deathly sick.

4780 T.C.- Juli dies at age 54.

4781 T.C.- Elsa decides to stay for good and Jr. and MOMO are married.

4782 T.C.- Alby dies at age 16.

4782 T.C.- MOMO has twins. One girl (Sakura) and one boy (Fernir).

4789 T.C.- Shion gets sick with a different sickness then Juli.

4790 T.C.- MOMO discovers the sickness Shion has is the same Shion's mother had.

4793 T.C.- Shion falls into a coma.

4796 T.C.- Shion awakes but dies the next day at age 51.

4797 T.C.- Siera, Fernir, and Sakura leave with the Elsa. Episode IV begins...


	2. Characters

Did you like the time line? I hope so!! This is the character listing now.

* * *

**Siera**- 

Age: 28

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 147 lbs.

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Green

Shion and Allen's daughter and only child. Took her skills from Miyuki and became an inventor. After Shion died she discussed looking for Lost Jerusalem with Sakura and Fernir. Uses Shion's old weapon. Her personality is very upbeat and cheerful like Shion. She rarely becomes shy around any people. She is in direct control of the Elsa because Fernir controls the Durandal.

**Sakura-**

Age: 15

Height: 5'4''

Weight: 113 lbs.

Hair: Pinkish Red

Eyes: Yellow

Jr. and MOMO's daughter. Learned how to pilot, navigate, and activate the U.M.S. form MOMO and the Elsa crew. She also learned about Erde Kaiser from Professor Scott. Uses MOMO's old weapon. Being a few minutes younger then her brother she was always the one who didn't get in trouble. At many times she was able to blame Fernir for her mistakes but her doesn't hold it against her.

**Fernir**-

Age: 15

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 128 lbs.

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Ocean Blue

Jr. and MOMO's son. Learned fightting from Jr. and Tony. He can handel any sort of weapon but perfers guns. Took control of the new Durandal when Jr. went to work at the Kukai Foundation. Hopes to find a new furture for everyone. Uses Jr.'s old weapon. Although his sister is the same age as him he likes to protect her. He feels that it is his duty as a brother a few minutes older to protect his younger sister.

**Yeshua-**

Age: 18

Height: 5'7''

Weight: 118 lbs.

Hair: Silver White

Eyes: Bright Green

chaos. The boy who disappeared 30 years ago. He has lost his memory but seems to slowly be remembering some people. It appears that he hasn't aged a day.

**KOS-MOS**-

Age: 19

Height: 5'7''

Weight: 206 lbs.

Hair: Mystic Blue

Eyes: Red

Siera finds KOS-MOS and remodels her again. KOS-MOS remembers Shion and everyone.

**Magick**-

Age: 17

Height: 5'5''

Weight: 110 lbs.

Hair: Mystic Blue

Eyes: Bright pop out yellow.

No memory of her past or where she came from.

**Minor Characters**

Allen Ridgley- Runs third miltia and the Dämmerung.

Assistant Scott- Take care of the Erde Kaiser parts.

Ziggy- Jan Sauer

Abel- Autistic child.

Nephilim- Connected to Zohar.

cain- Searching for the Zohar

Shelly & Mary Godwin- Helps Jr.

Tony- Pilot's Elsa.

Hammer- Navigator for the Elsa.

Captain Matthews- Captain of the Elsa.

Jr.- In charge of the Kukai Foundation

MOMO-Creator of the U.M.S.

Miyuki- Inventor.

Togashi- Helper.

Doctus- Researcher.

* * *

Hey everyone I promise that the next thing I write is the first chapter for this story.


	3. Black Hole

I hope your ready for chapeter one!!

* * *

Jr. was in a room with Allen they where in the Dämmerung and their children had gone missing. MOMO and Miyuki were else where freaking out. But Jr. knew that eventually they would call. MOMO and Miyuki made a running dash into the room out of breath. 

"Jr. it's the Elsa it's gone!"

Jr. was a little more calm he looked at Allen and sighed. The screen above them was static but then Hammer showed up on the screen. A girl who looked very similar to Shion Uzuki pushed Hammer out of the chair and sat down. For a few moments she was silent then she suddenly looked up at the screen.

"Dad I need to find it. I have to find Lost Jerusalem. Mom she worked so hard this was her dream besides chaos and KOS-MOS are waiting for us. We...I can't just leave them there. I just." She was at loss for words but her father wasn't.

Allen smiled "Siera you are stubborn like your mother. I know I can't stop you. But I'm sure that you brought you mothers weapon. So please all that I ask is that you be careful and come home safe." Siera smiled and glance at Jr.

Jr. laughed "Don't worry I know that Sakura and Fernir are there."

Fernir watched as Siera moved and then he went to sit down. "Hey dad I'm here."

Jr. looked at his son "Well of course you are where else would you be! All I ask is that you be careful, come home safe, and take care of your little sister."

At this Sakura pushed him over "DAD!! I can take care of my self. Mom you're there too right? Don't worry I'll be fine. I'm strong like you were."

Everyone was silent awaiting the response from Jr. and or MOMO.

"I know that you'll be fine because I was the same way I couldn't sit around and do nothing I had to do something. Go but please be safe."

The screen disappeared from Jr.'s eyes "They're just like us when we were young. But I think they might be a little stonger maybe they will overflow with sucess where we didn't."

On the Elsa everyone was celebrateing being able to once again search for Lost Jerusalem. Sakura stayed in Hammer's seat and looked at Fernir "I'll bring up the map Shion and mom created."

The map appeared on the screen and she projected it to the larger screen. "All the yellow highlighted area's are where the Elsa has visited. The red is our ships like the Durandel and so on. The blue is where we havent been. I don't think the map is totally complete though."

Siera seached the map "Sakura whats here can you zoom in?" Sakura looked at the spot where Siera was looking and zoomed in.

"It appears to be a black hole because a black hole is nothing it can not be described as a color."

Siera looked past the map at Tony. "Please Tony take us into the black hole."

"Just from curosity ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!!!!!!" Fernir screamed but Siera just looked at him.

"I hope not."

Tony flew to the area and looked back at Seria "Last chance are you sure?" Siera nodded and Tony turned back around "Okay everyone hold on to someone of something cause we're going in." They entered the black hole and everything went black.


End file.
